Alone in this world
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Marceline is passed dreaming about her past and how she met Simon, while being passed out Simon is finally being put on trial to death by Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake. What will Marceline do to save the only person who was more of a father to her than her own?
1. Chapter 1

**I stood in the middle of a road with destruction all around me while the Mushroom war went on, and my father continued to run the nightosphere as my mother slowly died because of a stupid scientist who had pink hair that hid the rest of the humans to protect them from the war. My mother's slow death had caused me to fall into depression for many days now, it was hard not to cry although my father would yell at me if I dared to cry while he ran his kingdom forcing himself to focus on work so he wouldn't cry himself. But it was hard for a girl only 100 years old not to cry right? 100 years old, I'm half vampire and half whatever my father is, guessing demon or something.**

**I had lost a toy bunny my mom gave me two years ago and I wanted it back...but I had no way to find the toy..**  
**"shhh shh shh" someone picked me up and held me in their very cold arms but yet at the same time trying to be warm and caring "don't cry little one..please don't cry" I stared up at him, a man growing a beard and mustache..black hair wearing clothes that reminded me of this nice adult guy who would give me free apples at his farm but yet this man was more of a doctor, scientist, someone nice like farmer man. He put me down and patted me head before holding up a finger to tell me to wait, I turned around as he headed toward a toy store with broken glass and toys piling over, he picked a random one and walked back giving it to me.**

**"This toy will be your protector..so will I" he held out his hand which I grabbed while holding onto my new toy that looked kinda like a bear with long arms and legs "is it just you and me in the wreckage of this world?" he stared down at me almost expecting me to answer him but at the same time he had no clue if I could, or if he wanted it answered, fear flashed through his eyes as he looked back up at the amount of destruction around..us. "No..there are more in the kingdom up ahead but my father told me to never go around there...he said the King as nice as he is, should not be trusted at this moment because many of his people are dying..causing him to go almos insane and doing experiments on people"**

**I stared at the kingdom with pure hate..who could do such a thing as to experiment on people? I am supposed to be kinda heartless like my father but my heart was full of emotions like my mother, only thing I inherited from my father was my temper and my attitude to act first rather than think. Both of my parents had the same looks, and most things I got from my mom, but some things from my big brother Marshall Lee. "Well at least we are not alone huh? Why don't we head back to my house or would you rather walk back to your town?" He kneeled down to my height and smiled at me "I don't get many visitors anymore, the weather has changed drastically there" he whispered almost going off into a dream like state before his eyes changed back to a light ice/lightning blue white color.**

**"I should go home but my dad never comes home for days...my mother is dying..but I don't think she'd mind if I hung out with a friend for once instead of staying home locked up in my room" we walked back to his home which was covered in snow and we had to climb up a pair of stairs he made with his ice powers just to get inside of his house without having the snow fall on us. "Where did you get those powers?" we both drunk iced tea before it turned into pure ice "from this crown...it's been driving me mad for years...I lost someone important to me, very important, the crown..it talks to me..can you hear it?" he asked holding it out to me. I grabbed it, the crown felt ice cold in my hands...if any of that mattered seeing as the only thing that bothered me was the sun because it could kill me.**

**"No it doesn't talk to me...but it's freezing cold, almost as if it is filled with hatred" I handed him back the crown which he held in his hands dearly but almost as if he wanted to throw it outside the window but yet he knew he'd go after it "well it talks to me...only at times, it's not talking to me now, maybe it doesn't want to show itself around others, I've noticed that, I wish I could talk more to someone about this stuff...help ease the pain of being alone" a tear ran down his face, I grabbed my toy and wipes the tear off his face with the bear's arm. "I can come over everyday if you want me to" I smiled at him the best I could since I haven't smiled in a long time "I'd love that, the only people I have to accompany me are the penguins, they aren't very nice at times but they have gotten used to me" he stared at the window where a penguin was now perched at staring at us.**

**"Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk" it started flapping it's wings and slid inside of the room and sat on my lap with my toy "h-hey" it stared up at me and cuddled up against me like my old pet cat used to do "he said..you smell like the undead" he stood up and put our cups on a desk that was covered in papers "my name is Simon by the way, and yours? we never did mention our names" Simon stared at me with warm eyes "Marceline" I pet the penguin "Marceline!**  
**Marcy!" my brother Marshall called me while another penguin lead him to us "Marceline! there you are!" he floated to me and gave me a quick head before staring at the penguin who bit him before getting off of my lap. "Where have you been all day? Mom is worried, it's time to come home" he stared up at Simon "this is Simon, he's my new friend, one of the last survivors of the Mushroom war Marshall..he gave me this toy" I held up the bear for him to see.**

**"Cute bear...thanks for saving my little sister, one I'd be in trouble if she were dead, two I personally don't know what I'd do without her" he smiled at Simon waving him off before he floated out the window "come along now Marcy" he held out his hand and we flew off into the night sky while Simon watched up fly away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cute bear...thanks for saving my little sister, one I'd be in trouble if she were dead, two I don't know what I'd do without her" he smiled at Simon waving him off before he floated out the window "come along now Marcy" he held out his hand and we flew off into the night sky "can I go back there tomorrow? Simon is always alone..." I asked Marshall staring up at him with tears in my eyes truly not wanting to go home anymore, it was cold with Simon but he already cared so much about me, he was alone and had no friends which was sad, he was just like me for many years and then we found each other, we finally had a friend, each other.**

**I woke up in a dark room, with the curtains luckily closed though the sun trying it's hardest to reach through them and awake me but kill me, damn sun..the bed was soft and warm, nothing like mine since I floated above my bed and have never really touched one but oddly enough I was tied down to this bed as if I was crazy and needed to be stabilized. "Get me out of here!" screaming at the top of my lungs and as loud as my voice allowed me to "Princess Bubblegum...the prisoner...uhm guest is screaming..what do we do?" the guards outside my room called to their princess "I'm coming now" she responded in that cheerfully girlish voice of hers that horrified me.**

**It took her a full ten minutes before finally opening the door and walking into the room "how are you Marcy?" she whispered sitting down in a chair across from the bed I was strapped down to "pissed off...why am I on this damn bed?" I hissed at her and broke the straps finally able to float in the air and stretched hearing the wonderful sound of my bones cracking after being on such a horrible bed "why am I in this kingdom as well? I thought you didn't want be back here after before."**

**"We finally captured the Ice King...meaning we can finally put him on trial which is great because then there will be fewer crimes committed by him of stealing princesses, you are here because Finn and Jake thought you'd like to see the trial and take part it in, strapped down because we didn't want the sun getting to you" she rose from her chair and tried touching me but instead I floated out the door and hid within the dark of the halls "why would I want to take part in the trials of Ice King?" I screamed at her "Finn and Jake said you once got along with him...**  
**so they thought it would be wrong to possibly execute him without your part" PB walked down the halls off the dungeons with a straight face and her eyes as serious as she looked but a hint of care in them.**

**"night-time is coming...you should be able to walk outside now" she whispered opening the door to outside, pushing her aside and breathing in fresh air "don't you ever dare put me back in there" she just stared at me with blank eyes as we walked to the trail which was being held outside seeing as I hate the indoors of the candy kingdom and the colors, and they were worried that if I got hungry I'd drink all the colors "Finn and Jake our heroes please bring out Ice King!" the two came out dressed normally but with swords in their hands as they brought out Simon who was thin and looking tired and unfed. "He looks horrible...why?" I floated down to the four and stared deeply at Simon "no need to feed him if he is going to be executed" PB responded coldly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"If it wasn't for Finn and Jake being here I'd kill you..." I whispered audibly at PB who was easily getting on my nerve and being a cold-hearted bitch as usual "so you don't want him dead Marcy?" Finn spoke up in a squeaky voice "of course not!" my face burning in anger "why would I want him dead?" "why wouldn't you want him dead?" my dad appeared behind Simon with Marshall "why are you here dad?" Simon stared at him with pure anger "I don't know you but I dislike you..." he screamed at my father who looked back at him with the same amount of anger.**

**"Marceline's dad!?" Finn readied his sword and Jake started growling and yelling random things "this ugly old man has had his time here in the land of Ooo...why don't you give him to me? and we'll talk about this later?" he said smiling at me "no! none of you can have him" I pulled out my bass guitar and threw PB, Finn and Jake at Marshall "Marcy...this is getting out of hand..." he said floating above them "who are you dude?" Finn asked poking my brother with his sword "you one of Marceline's exes?" Jake asked "I'm her brother fools" Jake backed up as Marshall made a face at him.**

**"Simon run..." I whispered to him putting a hand on his shoulder "I feel like I remember you...Marceline, Vampire queen, young girl...little girl" he said his eyes flashing brown "it's me Marceline...you saved me when I was a little girl" tears swelled up in my eyes "he did not save you!" my father screamed "how would you know!? you never cared for me as a kid! only Marshall! I was gone for years and you never cared" I screamed at him, he looked hurt but that only satisfied me. I turned to Simon who held a doll to my face "what is that? Hambo?" I held the toy in my hands, Ash sold him a long time ago and ever since then I haven't seen him and cried for many nights missing the ugly thing.**

**"I gave you this doll...during the Mushroom war, you were crying just like now, but you were lost, I gave you this doll!" his face lit up as his memory came to him, he pulled out his notes that he showed me when we wrote a song together "here...it's all here, Simon Petrikov, that is me...and this is you...that is Hambo..it's all coming back now" he put the pictures away and smiled happily as I wiped the tears away trying not to look like an idiot in front of my friends and family. "Marceline you knew Ice King when he was Simon?" Finn asked in surprise "well duh...I'm a vampire...old, the crown has kept Simon alive for centuries as well, of course we'd know each other, only thing is that I'm older although he was a grown man at the time" I wrapped Hambo around my bass guitar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PB stood in complete silence taking in everything but worried for her candy people "well all of this has to stop, either Simon is executed, or he has to be given some sort of punishment" she said in her serious tone "what is HIS choice?" I stared at Simon who returned back to his Ice King self "I'd rather just be given a punishment depending on what it is..." he shrugged as the real Simon fought to take control again and talk to Marceline but the crown held on strong. Finn held the Enchiridion in his hands and was reading a chapter on how to fight your enemy "Hey! that is my book!" Simon yelled "I discovered that book a long time ago, way back before the Mushroom war"**

**Suddenly I had a good idea "Marceline is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? that must be so confusing a little girl~ and i know your going to need me here with you but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid your going to lose me to, this magic keeps me alive but it's driving me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you..." I stared at Simon and my friends "Marceline I can feel myself slipping away, I can't remember what it made me say~ but I remember that I saw you frown, I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown~" We sung together as Simon's eyes came back and I slowly floated around playing my guitar "this magic keeps me alive, and it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you, please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you."**

**My dad attacked Simon "Simon!" I threw my bass ax guitar at my dad as Simon attacked back with his Ice powers "I may not be able to remember anything, but if Marceline cares about me and wants to be my friend I won't stop this friendship!" his voice slowly changed to his old one "Nor will I allow you to hurt her again!" he screamed encasing my dad in Ice but that didn't stop him so I threw myself at Simon and got thrown with him hitting the castle walls. "Major pain dude...you OK there Simon?" I floated down to the floor with him and stood him up straight. His voice changed from Simon to Ice King with each word "Marceline...I am sorry about not being able to be there for you all the time like I used to try to...the crown, it takes over and controls me, I grieve everyday for a princess, but Betty...she is dead isn't she? Why...why does the crown torture me so?"**

**He fell to the floor crying "this bloody crown keeps me alive but tortures me so much...my princess is gone...**  
**forever and horribly gone, dead for she was human, no one will ever be able to replace her and no one will ever want the Ice King for the way he is...I will be alone, the only friends I have is you, Finn and Jake who constantly accuse the idiot me of crimes but yet all I do is yearn for love" he sat up against the castle walls letting his tears fall from his eyes as I sat next to him. "I lost my princess too...I dated Princess Bubblegum once, didn't work out...I did one simple thing on accident and she blows up on me, she isn't the perfect person but I loved her, and everyday I'm forced to deal with the fact that she no longer loves me" I sighed and let a few tears fall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"I miss the days we could talk like this, like when you were a little girl and would visit me everyday...help me write notes and videos..to just talk about our current issues, we'd build snowmen and made snow castles and more ...I miss the old days during and before the Mushroom war, now it's just penguins and fighting Finn and Jake over princesses, it would be better if I could visit you in return for the old times" he stared up at me in pain "I'll visit you instead, have to knock you down a few times so you don't try to make me your princess but I'll try to visit some more, the sun it burns though, I'll try..." I put a hand on his shoulder and stared at Finn fighting my dad with Jake attacking Marshall and Princess Bubblegum keeping her candy people safe.**

**"Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?" we both sang together staring at the fight before us "if only I could die and not have to leave you, if only I could end this pain and end the trouble I cause without hurting you..we should get going...or at least I should, escape before my trial continues" Simon stood up brushing the dirt off his robe "I heard there is an Ice queen on the other side of the world...I doubt she would love you since she is just like you but looking for a prince...also you'd forget about it when you turn back to Ice King" I stood up with him flying back to his house "I'll write you more notes so you don't forget anything else and if you do I'll have evidence...I'll write down our history and past" I smiled at him staring at the night ending slowly.**

**He smiled at me gratefully "thank you Marceline...you were always the sweetest person during the Mushroom war, the only person that still comes near me with a heart of red, a heart of steel and love.." I climbed out the window and floated before Simon my old friend, my other father and my best friend "I'll come by tomorrow night" I hugged him and floated back to my cave just like the last time I saw him, I floated away alone while he slipped into madness for centuries until now. "Marceline!" Marshall sat on my couch eating an apple bundled up in my blankets**


End file.
